simpsonsfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Episódios
Este artigo contém uma lista das Temporadas e Episódios do seriado Os Simpsons. Para obter uma lista em ordem alfabética e não dividida em Temporadas, visite a Categoria:Episódios. Veja também: Tirinhas do Tracey Ullman Show e Episódios não produzidos Escolha a temporada: 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 Primeira temporada Segunda Temporada Terceira temporada Quarta Temporada Quinta Temporada Sexta Temporada Sétima Temporada Oitava temporada Nona temporada Décima Temporada Décima-Primeira Temporada Décima-Segunda Temporada Décima-Terceira Temporada Décima-Quarta Temporada Décima-Quinta Temporada Temporada 16 (episódio 336-356) *A Casa Árvore dos Horrores Parte XV *Vale Tudo na Guerra da Cozinha *Dormindo com seu Inimigo *Ela era minha namorada *O Gordo e o Garotinho *O Expresso Homer *Mamãe no bar do Moe *Jogada desesperada de Homer e Ned *O rap do Bart *O Casamenteiro *Em Um dia claro não consigo ver a Minha Irmã *Goo Goo Gai Pan *O Trailer do Homer *O Informante das Sete Cervejas *Futuro-Drama *Não Tema o Carpinteiro *O Coração do Bart *Destroi-se um Astro *Graças À Deus, Chegou o Juízo Final *Em Casa Longe do Homer *O Pai, O Filho e O Santo Hóspede Temporada 17 (episódios 357-378) *O Desafio dos Manatis *A Garota que Dormia Pouco *Milhouse Duro de Matar *A Casa da Árvore dos Horrores XVI *Marge Mimando o Filho *Vejam como Homer corre *A Última das Mães de Chapeu Vermelho *O Bob Italiano *O Conto de Natal dos Simpsons *O pai do Homer *Para onde estamos indo? *O Zelador Cantor *História Quase Sem Fim *Bart Tem Duas Mães *Homer Simpson, Essa É a Sua Esposa *Abe de Um Milhão de Dólares *Beijos, Beijos, Golpe a Indiana *As Histórias Mais Molhadas da História *Garotas Só Querem Somar *A Amnésia da Marge *A Evolução do Homem *Conselheiros Marge e Homer Temporada 18 Alguns nomes estão em inglês, porque não foram anúnciados alguns nomes de episódios (episódios 379-400) *O Mauricinho, o Chef, sua Mulher e seu Homer *Jazzy e as Gatinhas *Por favor Homer, não faça isso *A casa da árvore dos horrores XVII *G.I. (D'oh!) *Moe e Lisa *Sorvete de Marge (Com Cabelos Azuis Claros) *Casal Esquisito *Kill Gil: Vols. 1 & 2 *A esposa aquática *A vingança é um prato que se serve três vezes *Pequena Grande Garota *Crescendo com Springfield *Caipiras cantantes *Vovô-Romeu e sua Julieta *Homer, o Paparazzi *Marge na Internet *The boys of Bummer *Crook and Ladder *Pare, Senão o Meu Cachorro Atira! *24 minutos *O Massacre do Depoimento de Kent Temporada 19 Essa temporada acaba de estreiar no Brasil e os nomes de algumas das versões Brasileiras ainda não foram divulgados Veja tambem: Abertura da nova Temporada (episódios 401-420) * Ele adora Voar e Ele faz D'ohs * O Homer de Sevilha * O Homer Guincho * Eu Não Quero Saber Porque o Passarinho na Gaiola Canta * A Casa da Árvore dos Horrores Parte XVIII * Little Orphan Millie * Husbands and Knives * Funeral for a Fiend * Eternal Moonshine of the Simpson Mind * E. Pluribus Wiggum * That 90's Show * Love, Springfieldian Style * The Debarted * Dial 'N' for Nerder * Smoke on The Daughter * Papa Don't Leech * Apocalypse Cow * Any Given Sundance * Mona Leaves-a * All About Lisa Temporada 20 Essa temporada vai estrear nos EUA dia 28/09/2008, por isso alguns episódios ainda estão sem roteiro. (episódios 421-440) * Double, Double, Boy in Trouble * Lost Verizon * The History Of The Lost Maggie * Homer's rules * Prision Tatoo * Treehouse of Horror XIX * Asteroid is Coming Soon * Lisa the Drama Queen Sabemos que vai acontecer *Da 19ª temporada em diante havera 20 episódios em cada. Veja O fim dos Simpsons? *Seth Rogen e Evan Goldberg, escritores do filme Superbad vão escrever um episódio.Rogen vai ser um personagem. *Vai haver um episódio estilo Prison Break. Vão aparecer: *Denis Leary *Brian Grazer *Robert Forster *Julia Louis-Dreyfus *E talvez Madonna *Pela primeira vez Dan Castellaneta(Homer) vai ser produtor executivo. (Contando com que a 20ª Temporada tenha 20 episódios, como é esperado, vão ser 440 episódios. Mas só existem 8 episódios confimados.) Categoria: Índice da Wikisimpsons en:Episode Guide de:Episodenguide